Time Chase
by YangEternal
Summary: Crono and his friends search for Crono's mother. My first fic, be gentle. R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of the characters.  
  
Author's notes: This is my first fanfic. A friend of mine suggested I try it out and here are the results. I choose Chrono Trigger because it is one of my all time favorites and has a lot of potential for fan fiction. This fic takes place after the best ending of the original version where Crono and his friends go after his mother and cat that accidentally passed through the time gate at the millennia fair. Please enjoy and be sure to leave a review!  
  
Time Chase  
  
An eerie wind blew passed over the land as a red sky slowly darkened. Birds were flying off from the tall trees of Guardia Forest. As the Earth stood still an electrical disturbance crackled in the air. A few more small jolts of lightning and, as if out of no where, a large oval shaped craft appeared in a flash of light. The Epoch began its descent and landed near Truce canyon, 600 A.D. The ship's hatch opened and out came a tall figure with red, spiky hair and a long, glimmering sword at his hip. This figures name was Crono.  
  
Crono began walking toward the edge of a large precipice which surveyed the entire Northern continent. He stood there gazing into the setting sun.  
  
It had not been even a week since Crono's final confrontation with the unknown entity that was Lavos. Every time he though about it the image of the enormous, spiky shell that had slowly devoured the Earth for millions of years sent shivers down his spine. But that was all over now. Lavos was gone and the planet was safe. Nothing to worry about at all Crono thought. Just have to find Mom and then we can go home.  
  
"Hey Crono!" a voice behind him said as he spun around. Two teenage girls the same age as Crono were running to catch up to him. The girl who addressed him had long blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail and a very kind face. The other girl had purple hair under a helmet and had rather large glasses one could think she could probably see the back side of the moon with. Marle and Lucca had now stopped right next to Crono. He was now no longer troubled, he was glad to be with his friends.  
  
"Well Crono, I wonder where we should start looking." Marle said. "Our best bet is to go into town and ask if anyone had seen them" Lucca stated very matter-of-factly. Crono nodded in agreement. "Well, at any rate, I hope they're ok.."Marle trailed off. "Don't worry Marle, they're physical beings remained intact and unharmed once they past through the time gate and, as we have all experienced, does not leave any permanent damage." Lucca said while adjusting her glasses. "If you say so" Marle said with a smile.  
  
The trio of time travelers began to walk across the rocky terrain. The landscape was very different from what they were used to in the year 1000 A.D. It was around midday when the three stopped about five miles outside of town for a rest. Marle was boiling a pot of water for lunch while Lucca fiddled with some mechanical device. Crono sat on a boulder, starring at the hills and fields that lied ahead, deep in thought.  
  
"Marle, is lunch almost ready? I'm starving!" Lucca said. "Just a few more minutes til' the noodles can go in." she replied. "Have some bread or something til' it's ready." Lucca put down the device and headed toward the supply bag when there was a low growl on her left. Lucca slowly turned to see four large wolves snarling at her. Lucca, even slower still, backed away towards the others. If only I could get to my Wondershot..., she thought. Suddenly Lucca tripped backward over a rock. She looked around wildly for some means of escape but her ankle hurt badly and the wolves were closing in. The lead wolf stepped closer and then leaped into the air to pounce on Lucca..  
  
*TWANG*  
  
The wolf was down with a long arrow in its side. Marle stood a few feet away with her crossbow at the ready. The other wolves now shifted there attention to their new target. As a group they all leaped at her but Marle quickly jumped out of the way.  
  
"Lucca! Ready?" said Marle as she helped her up. "Oh yeah!" Lucca replied. The two stood side by side and focused. A ball of raging fire appeared in front of Lucca and a condensed mass of fuming ice appearing in front of Marle. Both girls lifted their arms and the elements followed suit. The fire and ice then fused to get to form a sparkling sphere of energy. Marle and Lucca then shoot their hands forward and the sphere stretched and shot forward as a spiraling beam and blasted two of the wolves into oblivion while forming a huge crater.  
  
"Now where is the last one?" Lucca said. "Maybe it ran." Marle suggested as they both looked around.  
  
Without warning the lone wolf jumped at them from behind before they could react. Its jaws wide open it sped toward they're position..  
  
*SLASH*  
  
Crono gently came down with his sword extended out. Two halves of the surprised wolf fell on either side of him.  
  
"Wow, thanks Crono! Your skill never ceases to amaze me." Lucca said with a wink. Crono just smiled and scratched his head. "Ahh! My noodles are done!" exclaimed Marle as she rushed to the pot. Crono and Lucca just laughed and followed her back.  
  
Maybe things will turn out ok., Crono thought. TBC..  
  
Well let me know if this is any good, I'd appreciate it. 


End file.
